El sacrificio de Thalia
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: "Daría mi vida por ella." Muy fácil es decirlo... pero hacerlo? La hija de Zeus demuestra que ella es capaz de cumplirlo.


Me apresuro tratando de alcanzar a mis tres compañeros en nuestra carrera mortal subiendo la Colina Mestiza. Ya podemos ver el arco de piedra que delimita la entrada al Campamento de semidioses, nuestra meta está cerca. Nos persiguen, se oyen los gruñidos y pisadas a nuestras espaldas, incitándonos a no detenernos, no tropezar, no mirar atrás.

Faltan veinte metros para ponernos a salvo. Diecinueve metros. Dieciocho. Diecisiete. Dieciséis... Y entonces Grover tropieza entorpecido por los pantalones que le cubren la patas de cabra. La pequeña Annabeth frena su carrera y retrocede para ayudarlo. Luke se da cuenta unos segundos más tarde.

Yo estoy rezagada, a unos metros de ellos, porque me he torcido el tobillo y no puedo correr velozmente.

Luke voltea y se acerca a Annabeth y Grover para defenderlos del ataque que se aproxima, la penumbra del atardecer ilumina el horizonte y resalta las sombras a nuestro alrededor. Annabeth levanta a Grover con un sollozo de angustia que me llega al corazón. Ella es pequeña, recién conoce lo que es el terror a los ataques de monstruos, no merece morir. Muchas veces me he reído de lo que llaman amor de madre elevado al punto de querer morir por salvar al hijo; me parecía algo exagerado, morir por un niño que ni siquiera sabe defenderse, algo inútil. Pero los ojos grises de Annabeth llenos de lágrimas, con un brillo de pánico titilando en sus pupilas, despiertan en mi alma extraños sentimientos. Quiero protegerla aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Se oye aquel rugido que llevamos oyendo hace dos noches, el rugido de un cíclope enfurecido y sanguinario. El monstruo sale al fin a la luz rodeado de cinco perros del infierno. Su único ojo parpadea a la luz de la luna que acaba de asomar y luego se fija en el grupo que está detrás de mí. Grover, Luke y Annabeth corren hacia el arco de piedra creyendo que yo los sigo. Pero yo no puedo seguirlos. Si lo hago, ninguno de nosotros llegará, los perros son muy veloces, y el cíclope aún más.

Pero si uno de nosotros se queda atrás...si uno de nosotros les hace frente...si uno de nosotros distrae a los monstruos... La sangre late en mis sienes con el sonido del redoble solemne en las ofrendas a los dioses. Dos segundos para decidirme.

Luke se da vuelta y abre la boca en un gesto de confusión. Hace el ademán de correr hacia mí pero clavo mis ojos azules cargados de electricidad en los suyos.

- No.

Abro la Égida y extiendo mi lanza. Luke traga en seco, con sus ojos empezando a oscurecerse de lágrimas. Mi mirada sostiene la suya un segundo y él gira alzando a Annabeth en brazos y tirando de la mano de Grover, corriendo hacia el Campamento Mestizo.

Volteo enfrentándome a los monstruos. Dos metros me separan de ellos. Un cerbero salta extendiendo sus garras pero mi lanza es infalible y lo deshace en ceniza. La luz plateada de la luna reverbera en mi escudo como si Artemisa me apoyara en mi sacrificio, y los monstruos vacilan un instante.

Pero entonces la maza del cíclope me alcanza. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los segundos siguientes transcurren con lentitud. Aterrizo deslizándome sobre la hierba a escasos pasos de la entrada.

- ¡Thaliaaa...! - el grito de Annabeth resuena en mis oídos como un eco en el tiempo y la distancia, pero yo sé que ya no llegaré.

Siento algo deslizarse por mi mejilla, tardo un doloroso segundo en darme cuenta que son mis lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de dicha. Annabeth y los demás están a salvo, y yo he conocido al fin lo que es amar a alguien hasta ofrecerte por él en sacrificio.

Clavo mis ojos en las estrellas y una palabra escapa de mis labios con el último aliento.

- Padre...

Antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, vislumbro el rayo que cruza el oscuro firmamento.

Y me siento elevar hacia las estrellas firme y erguida como un árbol.

Cuando la postrera chispa de conciencia abandona mi mente, me hago una última pregunta.

_¿Es esto la muerte?_


End file.
